Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014
|predecessor = KCP 2013 |successor = KCP 2015 }} Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 was a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The fans are once again able to create a customer based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her character an appropriate name, take a picture, and post it on either on the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. The competition ended on Monday, November 17, 2014, with Yui, created by Facebook User Julia Diabliková, voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4892 Announcement *Announcement Blog Matches Lettuce Lane Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 22, 2014 - Thursday, September 25, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4468 * 1A: Jackson {by Forum Member: Alex37333} (1,185 votes) vs Dash {by Facebook User: Raymond B.} (2,537 votes) * 1B: Iris {by Facebook User: Astrid B.} (1,378 votes) vs Yui {by Facebook User: Julia Diabliková} (2,342 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, September 25, 2014 - Monday, September 29, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4538 * 2A: Marcos {by Forum Member: Ugnius00} (3,276 votes) vs Marlin {by Facebook User: Andre Y.} (1,289 votes) * 2B: Jade {Facebook User: Shea W.} (1,839 votes) vs Evy {by Facebook User: Cassia W.} (2,763 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, September 29, 2014 - Thursday, October 2, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4549 * 3A: Marcos (1,640 votes) vs Dash (2,337 votes) * 3B: Evy (1,861 votes) vs Yui (2,129 votes) Division Finals DF: Monday, November 3, 2014 - Thursday, November 6, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4741 * : Yui (2,235 votes) vs Dash (1,874 votes) Fort Onion Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 13, 2014 - Thursday, October 16, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4616 * 1A: Sean {by Facebook User: Yin Y.} (867 votes) vs Apollo {by Facebook User: WhiteWolf C.} (2,529 votes) * 1B: Sarah {by Facebook User: Sarah H.} (2,332 votes) vs Miryam {by Forum Member: M. Garcia} (1,076 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, October 16, 2014 - Monday, October 20, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4654 * 2A: Chris {by Facebook User: Ferina L.} (3,256 votes) vs Roger {by Facebook User: WhiteWolf C.} (1,423 votes) * 2B: Dana {by Forum Member: Chaoticgirl7} (1,716 votes) vs Betty {by Facebook User: Luminita M.} (3,004 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 20, 2014 - Thursday, 23, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4665 * 3A: Chris (1,544 votes) vs Apollo (2,228 votes) * 3B: Betty (1,493 votes) vs Sarah (2,293 votes) Division Finals DF: Monday, November 3, 2014 - Thursday, November 6, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4741 * : Sarah (2,572 votes) vs Apollo (1,529 votes) Mount Monterey Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 2, 2014 - Monday, October 6, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4571 * 1A: Gabriel {by Facebook User: Zainea B.} (2,170 votes) vs Fudge {by Facebook User: Jack B.} (2,659 votes) * 1B: Cameron {by Forum Member: berry02} (2,132 votes) vs Tori {by Forum Member: Yufo} (2,676 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 6, 2014 - Thursday, October 9, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4580 * 2A: Tuker {by Facebook User: Warren P.} (1,190 votes) vs Randy {by Facebook User: Andrés M.} (2,365 votes) * 2B: Amily {by Facebook User: Ylva Ö.} (2,242 votes) vs Brooklyn {by Facebook User: Joseph B.} (1,320 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 9, 2014 - Monday, October 13, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4607 * 3A: Randy (3,190 votes) vs Fudge (1,462 votes) * 3B: Amily (3,037 votes) vs Tori (1,641 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, November 6, 2014 - Monday, November 10, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4798 * : Randy (2,333 votes) vs Amily (2,266 votes) BBQ Bog Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 23, 2014 - Monday, October 27, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4692 * 1A: Rocky {by Facebook User: Syed H.} (2,774 votes) vs Dill {by Forum Member: domcactus489} (1,818 votes) * 1B: Sol {by Facebook User: Elena C.} (2,073 votes) vs Thea {by Facebook User: Danny D.} (2,496 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 27, 2014 - Thursday, October 30, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4703 * 2A: Jimmin {by Facebook User: Rizqi A.} (1,955 votes) vs Ray {by Facebook User: Tonda C} (1,302 votes) * 2B: Lynn {by Forum Member: Nya1okitty} (1,735 votes) vs Lydia {by Forum Member: corinnef} (1,538 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 30, 2014 - Monday, November 3, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4728 * 3A: Jimmin (2,710 votes) vs Rocky (1,681 votes) * 3B: Lynn (2,592 votes) vs Thea (1,803 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, November 6, 2014 - Monday, November 10, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4798 * : Lynn (2,521 votes) vs Jimmin (2,052 votes) Semi-Finals SF1/SF2: Monday, November 10, 2014 - Thursday, November 13, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4826 * SF1: Yui (2,066 votes) vs Sarah (1,762 votes) * SF2: Randy (2,451 votes) vs Lynn (1,372 votes) Grand Finals GF: Thursday, November 13, 2014 - Monday, November 17, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4867 * GF1: Yui (3,660 votes) vs Randy (3,612 votes) Trivia * This is the second competition in which Flipline fans can make their own characters to be picked and entered into the tournament * This version of Customerpalooza has 214 more shirts than the 2013 version * This version includes the color you want for the shirt, e.g. purple, red, white, etc. * Instead of male vs. male or female vs. female division finals, the division finals will consist of one male vs. one female before advancing to the final four. This makes it possible for a two males or two females vying for the final spots in the tournaments. * Although the submission deadline has passed, players are still able to create their own "customers" for fun. * The final four consists of three females (Yui, Sarah, and Lynn) and one male customer (Randy). * In what was a very close race, with leads going to both finalists, Yui wins the Customerpalooza by 49 votes, the narrowest margin in this year's Customerpalooza. Rounds and Finals Lettuce Lane Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 lettucelane_round1a.jpg lettucelane_round1b.jpg Round 2 lettucelane_round2a.jpg lettucelane_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals lettucelane_semifinal_a.jpg lettucelane_semifinal_b.jpg Division Finals lettucelane_finals.jpg Fort Onion Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 fortonion_round1a.jpg fortonion_round1b.jpg Round 2 fortonion_round2a.jpg fortonion_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals fortonion_semifinal_a.jpg fortonion_semifinal_b.jpg Division Finals fortonion_finals.jpg Mount Monterey Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 mountmonterey_round1a.jpg mountmonterey_round1b.jpg Round 2 mountmonterey_round2a.jpg mountmonterey_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals mountmonterey_semifinal_a.jpg mountmonterey_semifinal_b.jpg Division Finals mountmonterey_finals.jpg BBQ Bog Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 bbqbog_round1a.jpg bbqbog_round1b.jpg Round 2 bbqbog_round2a.jpg bbqbog_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals bbqbog_semifinals_a.jpg bbqbog_semifinals_b.jpg Division Finals bbqbog_final.jpg Semi-Finals KCP14Semifinals_round1a.jpg KCP14Semifinals_round1b.jpg Grand Finals KCP14Final.jpg Winner Heya Folks! That was one nail-biter of a final match! Winning by just 49 votes, this years Customerpalooza Champion… Yui!!!! Lets give it up for Yui’s creator, Facebook User, Julia Diabliková! But lets not forget about the runner-ups! Randy (created by our Facebook User: Andrés M.) put up quite a fight. So let’s have a round of applause for Randy and the other 30 runner-ups from Kingsley’s Customerpalooza class of 2014! I would also like to thank the thousands of fans who submitted to this contest, you guys are awesome! Stay tuned to see where Yui might show up next! Sincerely, Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments